Kyra Gilbert: The slavatores best friend
by Perfectly-Imperfect-BookLover
Summary: Kyra gilbert. Best friend to the salvatores since the age of 8 up until Katherine came to town. How will they react to seeing her again after 170 odd years when she brings a secret that could kill her and possibly everybody she loves, (P.s. first 10 chapters or so will be one shots of how she met them etc.please read and review!)
1. Arriving in Mystic Falls

Chapter 1: Arriving at Mystic falls  
August 10th 1850

We were in a carriage,mamma and me,I'd never been in a carriage before,such things of finery I was not used to.  
Momma says im going to meet my father today and my older brother to,i hope they like me.  
I was in my best dress which was a very rare occasion and id been told to bring my most precious belongings.  
The carraige stopped and one of the men opened the door announcing that we were here.  
Momma climbed out first and stood by the door,I got up from my seat and got out,looking around curiously.  
When I saw the house I suddenly understood why momma had made me wear my best dress.  
The house was big and I looked on with awe,where we lived was tiny in comparison  
A man came out with a boy,maybe a little older than me,he took mommas hand and kissed it.  
"Welcome" he said "My name is Jonathan Gilbert and this is my son nick"  
My mother nodded and gave a small courtesy before standing upright again.  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you" she said with a smile "my name is haven and this is my daughter Kyra"  
She took my hand and gently pulled me forward to her side,I looked up at her and she gave me a reassuring smile.  
"Hello" I said quietly moving closer to my mothers side.  
The man smiled down at me before turning back to my mother.  
"come" he said "I'll show you to your rooms"  
And with that he started walking,his son not far behind him.  
Momma followed but I paused for a moment before running to catch up with her,taking her hand in mine,she looked at me and smiled.  
"no need to be afraid child" she said softly "thats your father"  
I simply nodded,taking it all in and followed her into the house.  
The man,my father,started talking but I ignored him,his voice distant in my mind as I looked around in awe.  
"Kyra"  
The harsh voice snapped me back into reality and spun round to see who had called my name.  
The man stood looming over me and I stumbled a step back before looking up at him timidly.  
"stop daydreaming child,you mothers waiting" he said in a tone that left no room for argument,pointing to the direction my mother had gone.  
I nodded and hurriedly caught up to my mother grabbing her hand,she looked and and smiled then turned her attention back to father.  
He led us up a grand staircase with lots of fine art hanging from the walls and down a long hall before stopping at a door at the very end.  
He took out a key and opened it then looked to me.  
"this is your room child" he said with a slight smile and gestured me to go inside and so I did.  
The room was big,a double bed with a canopy and many peices of furniture and toys around the room,i looked around in awe and so did my mother.  
"Thankyou" I said to father and he just smiled and nodded before taking my mothers hand and leading her out.

Bottom of Form 1


	2. Meeting the Salvatores

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the salvatores**

**August 11th 1850**

It had only been just over a day since we arrived in mystic falls and mother had told me that we were going to a ball tonight so we must go shopping for a new dress,I'd asked her what was wrong with my old dress and was given a look of disbelief as she told me it was old and tatty and would never be excepted for a ball of people from such a noble background.

I ofcourse disagreed,not understanding completely what she meant when I had seen people wearing much tattier dresses than mine but had been told that those were maids and servants,people from a poor background and we were not poor and so here I was in my bedroom staring at the clothes layed out before me on the bed.

First there was a funny looking peice that i'd been told was a corset then there was undergarments and finally the dress itself.

I looked up at momma in confusion,back home i'd only have to wear my dress.

"momma,why do I have to wear so many of these?" I asked her

she chuckled slightly as she brushed my long,slightly curled hair and replied in a tone of amusement "we are rich now dear Kyra and these are clothes that rich girls wear,you want to fit in now dont you?"

I nodded softly and made no futher argument instead standing there quietly as my mother did my hair.

"there done" She told me smiling "I'll go and get the maid to help you get ready"

I nodded softly and sat on my bed waiting patiently.

A moment later the maid came in.

"Arms up" she said simply and i did as she said as she slipped the corset over my head.

She began pulling and tightening the string until my waist was thinned by atleast an inch and i struggled to breathe.

"it's to tight" I complained "I can barely breathe"

The maid ignored me and slipped the ungartments on and finalls the dress lacing that up to.

"there all done" she said simply and repositioned me gently until I was infront of the mirror.

My eyes widend slightly at my reflection.

My hair was brushed straight with a braid that wrapped over the front of my head like a crown,my waist thinned to fit the beautiful baby blue dress that had silver linings on the sleeves and rim of the dress.

"your shoes are over there" she told me pointing to some blue ballet flats by the door "and your mother is waiting downstairs"

I nodded softly and slipped my shoes on before rushing downstairs to my mother.

"momma,momma" I called gracing her with a spin once I got down the stairs "Dont I look pretty?"

She nodded,smiling softly and replied softly "you do indeed dear kyra but your missing one thing"

I watched as she took the golden locket from around her neck and put it on me.

"There,beautiful" She smiled gracing me with a kiss to the forehead.

"Just like your mother" Father chuckles as he walked in with nick then asked "are you both ready?"

I Looked up to mother and copied her as she nodded.

"very well then" he said simply taking mother by the arm and leading her outside helping her into the carriage.

Me and my brother followed dutifully behind and was helped into the carriage by the driver.

*Sometime later*

The ball was dull and boring for a girl of my age and mother pointed me into the direction of some girls around my age that were talking,laughing and generally having fun.

I walked over to them and was immediately struck by how much nicer they looked and were dressed.

"Hello,I'm Kyra..may I join you please?" I asked politely

A blonde girl paused mid sentence and turned her attention to me the others following her league.

"dont you know its rude to interrupt?" She asked in a mean tone of voice

"I..I'm sorry" I said quietly "i didnt mean to"

"look at you" she laughed "your not even dressed nice and your supposed to be a gilbert,we dont want you to join"

I nodded slightly feeling upset.

"Charlie dont be so mean" Somebody said from behind me and i looked round to see a boy not much older than me with blue eyes and dark brown hairs in A suit.

"I was just joking damon" She said sweetly "she understands dont you?"

I paused and looked at her knowing she wasnt joking but nodded all the same then simply walked off.

"wait" came the voice again as they caught up to me "who are you?"

"I'm Kyra" I said softly still looking down.

"Kyra" He nodded "I'm damon,wanna be friends?"

I looked at him then nodded shyly.

He grinned at me and grabbed my hand.

"Great!" He cheered as he pulled me off "come on,come meet my brother,he's going to be so jealous"

I Giggled slightly and allowed him to pull me over to where his brother was.

"this is Stefan" he told me pointing to a little boy with brown eyes and hair who was in a suit identical to his own.

"Hello" I said sweetly giving a small courtsey as i had seen my mother do on several occasions and Damon laughed slightly before saying "You don't need to do that here silly"

"Damon,who is she?" Stefan asked him curiously

"This is my friend kyra" He said grinning,grabbbing my hand and pulling me to his side making me blush slightly "She's my friend not yours okay?"

"b..b..but I want to be friends to" Stefan said upset and damon sighed slightly "Fine" He grumbled "we can share her"

He grinned slightly and nodded happily before running off.

I laughed slightly and looked back at Damon.

He smiled and let go of my hand

"how old are you?" He asked

"I'm 8" I told him sweetly smiling "and you?"

"I'm 10" he grinned triumphuntly "ha! I'm older than you"

"not by much" I shot back quickly "and and i bet im smarter,I'm a good reader to"

"Yeah? Well...I'm awsome at sports and im the fastest runner here" He told me nodding proudly

"Wanna race?" I asked laughing

He nodded enthusiastically and ran off me right behind him,I laughed as i caught up to him and said "Hey,no fair! You didnt say where to"

"Fine" He huffed and pointed to the room door "over there"

After keeping up with him for a while i started to fall behind and he reached the doors all of 2 minutes before me.

"ha! I won,I won" He laughed

"only be a little bit!" I defended

He nodded and smiled at me "You did good,for a girl that is" and ran off again,I giggled and followed after him .

This went on for the rest of the night until my mother found me and told me it was time to go.

"oh do we have to?" I asked sadly

"It's okay kyra" Damon said from beside me "I have to go to,fathers calling me but we'll see eachover soon"

I nodded and watched as he ran over to his father and stefan before taking my mothers hand and walking out with her.

"Looks ike somebody has a crush" My brother teased and i shook my head rapidly blushing "I do not!" I denied

"Then why are you blushing" He asked laughing

I let go of my mother hand and covered my cheeks with my hands looking up at her.

"momma telll him" I complained but she chuckled and got in the carraige gesturing for me to do the same.

"It's okay to have a crush dear kyra,its life" She said softly smiling down at me as i sat next to her.

I blushed and looked out of the carraige window.

"I do not have a crush on Damon" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest and they Just laughed.


	3. The dare and the great climb

**Chapter 3**

**The dare.**

**February 2****nd**** 1852**

"I dare you to climb that tree" George Lockwood, one of the boys from the village said with a wicked smirk.

I looked up at the tree as he spoke and gulped, it was a big oak tree in the grounds and easily one of the tallest trees here.

"I bet you can't do it" He laughed as he watched me eyeing the tree warily.

I paused and glanced at the tree one last time before looking at him and scowling.

"I can to!" I cried annoyed and desperately wanting to prove myself, I started to climb the tree with great difficulty.

I wandered how it might have looked to a passer-by, a ten year old girl climbing an oak tree in her dress, no doubt father would be mad if it got ruined.

I frowned to myself and reached my arm out trying to grasp the branch above to pull myself up while desperately clutching the trunk with my other to keep my balance.

"See" I called down with a grin as I climbed onto onto it "I told you I could do it!".

He scowled at me,clearly not liking the fact I'd proved him wrong and stayed silent for a little while before looking at me with a grin and shaking his head.

"Not that one silly" He laughed and pointed to a branch nearer to the top "That one."

I looked down at him in disbelief and then to the branch nearer to the top,I bit my lip not wanting to do it but also not wanting to lose a dare.

I sighed and started climbing futher up to the top,the futher I got the harder it became,my shoes were not made for climbing and kept slipping on the moss of the tree but everytime I lost my footing I gripped the tree harder with my hands.

"I can do this." I said quietly to myself "I can do this."

I looked down briefly and my breath caught in my throat as I realised how far from the ground I was,I gulped and took a deep breath before turning my attention back to the tree.

George lockwood sighed from somewhere beneath me and I could tell he was getting bored of waiting.

I bit my lip determinedly and climbed faster concentrating on my footing and hands.

Finally I reached the top and grinned down at him.

"Ha!" I exclaimed "I told you I could do it."

George grumbled to himself and opened his mouth to say something.

"Kyra! Good heavens child,get down from there this instant!" My father interrupted as he walked towards us,Damon and my brother behind him.

My eyes widened and I nodded hurriedly as I turned and started to climb down.

I heard my father grumbling below and the damons voice.

"He's gone to get your mother.." He said. "come on,if you hurry we can get to my place before she gets here"

I nodded slightly and kept climbing,suddenly my feet slipped and I was only holding on with my hands.

I fumbled desperately trying to get my feet to grasp the tree but they kept slipping of again,I wasn't that far from the ground now but I could still seriously harm myself if I fell.

"Come on kyra" Damon said softly from beneath "You can do it,it's not far now,just move your feet a little to the left and hold on to the trug as you move"

I did as he said and found my feet on a branch,I sighed slightly in relief and manouvered myself carefully onto it using my hands to grasp around the trunk so I wouldn't fall.

"That's it" He called up and I could hear the smile in his voice "Now theres a branch a little bit below you,let go of the trunk and grab the branch your on now with both your hands and slowly lower yourself down"

I did as he said and let go of the trunk and carefully bent down so I was now sitting on the branch,grasping it tightly with both hands,I lowered myself down just as he said and felt my feet connect with the branch a little beneath,I bit my lip and moved one hand to grab the trunk again then did the same with the other,I looked down and I was only a few feet from the ground now,I took a deep breath and slowly lowered myself again,keeping my feet on an indentations or small branches since there was no sturdy ones till a little futher down.

"your doing great" He called up again and I smiled slightly despite myself

I could see the ground now so I slowly turned round so I was facing damon and I jumped.

I landed on my feet with a thud and I stumbled slightly but My brother caught my arm and steadied me before walking off back towards the house.

"Told you that you could it" a twelve year old damon said with a smile then he grabbed my hand and dragged me along with him.

"Slow are we going" I giggled amused and tried my best to keep up with him.

"To my place " He called also laughing as he dragged me along "Hurry up or your parents will catch us"

I hurried along with him and we ran into the house laughing nearling knocking 2 maids over in the process.

"Sorry!" I called to the maids through my laughing as me and Damon made a dash down the corridor.

Just as we got to the end of the corridor Giuseppe,Damon and Stefans father appeared infront of us.

"where do you think your going?" He asked seemingly amused by our antics.

I stepped behind Damon feeling a little intimidated.i'd known the salvatores for two years now but his father still scared me,he was such a tall man with a stern face and deep voice.

"We were just going to my room to play father." Damon replied respectfully.

"were you now?" His father replied with a small amused smile and then his gaze landed on me,I hid futher behind Damon and his father simply chuckled a bit.

"I believe your parents are looking for you Kyra" He said with a small sparkle in his eyes that said he knew what we were up to.

I stayed silent,bowing my head slightly and looking at my feet.

"Don't worry" He chuckles quietly "They don't know you here and I wont tell them,I like you miss gilbert,you keep my son here out of trouble,you're welcome here anytime"

I looked up feeling rather surprised and nodded slightly.

"Thankyou" I said softly and with that he walked away.

Me and Damon exclaimed glances,he shrugged slightly and took my hand again,pulled me out from behind him and started walking with me.

I followed him up the stairs to his room still holding his hand.

I glanced at him and smiled softly but quickly looked away as he turned his head to face me,a small smirk on his lips.

"Come go play." He said simply as he noticed my embarrassment and let go of my hand walking into his room.

~ Hai guys,thankyou all so much for the reviews and anybody who has followed/favourited me or this story,it's really appreciated and makes me want to write more. Heres chapter 3,it's not as long or good as chapter 1 or 2 but i hope you like it :) Will update as soon as possible.~


	4. An unexpected Death

1854

I ran out of the classroom crying quietly after an argument with my brother. It was silly things, words we didnt know the meaning of but words we were forbidden to say.

It was cold and raining and I hadn't bothered to stop and get a coat but I didn't want to go back to the house so instead I ran to the only place I could come for peace. The falls. I sat on an old log watching as the rain fell and made patterns on the waters surface

The rain was terrential by this point and I was freezing, i'd lost count how long id been sat there, crying and shivering. I saw black spots in my vision and I swayed side to side, on the verge of passing out due to exhaustion and the cold, I sniffled lightly and let out a slight cough.

"Kyra, Kyra!" I heard a voice shout from futher on. I looked around Groggily but was unable to spot anyone, the voice came again, stronger this time, closer. my head was fuzzy, i couldnt tell whether it was one person or more.

"Kyra, sweetie" The voice came again softer this time, a hint of concern in the voice. I blinked my eyes open forcefully, they were so heavy, I just wanted to sleep, why wouldnt they let me sleep.

"Mama?" I managed to whisper out as her small frame came into view.

"I'm here sweetie" She said softly, a look of worry etched across her features. That was the last thing i hear before i passed out and I felt a pair of ars pick me up and lift me into the air before i fell into deep unconciousness.

The next time I woke, I was on a bed, under soft sheets. I was cold, so cold and i had a cold compress on my forehead. I moaned softly, pushing it off and attempting to sit up only to be pushed back down by gentle hands, the compress being place back on my head.

"No* I moaned softly "I'm cold"

"I know, I know" The voice said softly, stroking my hair "Shh, sleep now, you'll feel better when you wake"

Over the next few days i was in and out of conciousness and everything that happened in those days was a blur.

I woke up on the 7th day and felt someone lay beside me, I blinked sleepily to see Damon asleep next to me. I grinned slightly to myself then looked up as the door opened and the door opened.

"you're finally awake i see" My father said as he walked in."how do you feel?"

"like hell." i said quietly, my voice raspy from lack of use.

he nodded slightly and placed a glass of water on the bedside table before walking out.

I sighed slightly and grabbed the glass, taking a sip before lying down next to Damon.

I must of drifted back off because when i started to wake, i heard voices.

"How do we tell her?" One asked.

"We wait until she's better." Another said.

"She deserves to know!" the first disagreed.

"Look. I know, she was my wife, how do you think i feel? It's best to wait, she doesnt need the stress." another disagreed. Father. Which meant the first was Damon.

I opened my eyes and sat up, my heart pounding with worry for my mother.

"what is it!? What's going on?" I demanded and scowled when nobody awnsered, adding sternly. "what's wrong with my mother!?"

The two shared a glance and Damon put a hand on my arm gently, i turned to him and gave him a small smile before glancing back to my father.

"Well?" I demanded.

"Your mother.." Father started quietly then looked away. "your mother's dying."


End file.
